Organization Fic New title to come
by AnonymousSnarks
Summary: Following the storyline of Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, the loss of member XIII and XIV has the Organization slightly bogged. Leave it to Vexen to find some way to replace the lost XIII. Rated T because I don't think there will be any explicit scenes.
1. Chapter 1

"Superior! After many days of strenuous effort, I believe that I have caught and created what could be our new member," a tall blonde man with crazed emerald eyes explained, dignity and pride surrounding him like a cloak. "Number XIII, please, reveal yourself," he motioned dramatically. I ignored his 'request' in favor of examining my surroundings. There were only three other men in the room.

Even though the first man was seated behind a dark washed desk, I could feel the power and authority that radiated from him. His hands were folded near his pursed mouth in contemplation. He had a smooth tanned complexion that although it accented his golden eyes, seemed unnatural compared with his silver hair that was parted down the middle. His chilling eyes were set on me as the tall blond continued to speak, "You must have a lot of faith in this one if you're already calling her, 'Number XIII'. Nonetheless, please remove your hood."

I turned my head to the right, the first thing I noticed about the second man was the prominent 'X' that extended from the middle of his forehead and moved downwards to the middle of his cheeks. His hair was a vivid blue that extended to his shoulders and had an odd ruffle on the top. His ears were elfin shaped and his eyes matched the first man, except his were an icy gold.

The blond scientist gestured again awkwardly towards me. "Go on, XIII," he whispered harshly.

I looked at him, taking in his appearance for the first time. He had strong facial features with high cheek bones and a wide forehead, accented by the way he had split his sandy brown hair down the middle. It fell down his shoulders curtain straight to his chest. His long pianist hands were clasped behind his lanky figure. The man on my left laughed sardonically, "Boy, Vexen, you have XIII beat." Vexen's lips curled in 'embarrassment'.

I lifted my black gloved hands to the hood of my cloak and pulled it off my head. The man's laughter cut off when I shook my pale blonde hair free from the constricting article.

His expression was priceless, reminding me of a cat who swallowed its tongue; although, it did nothing to distract from his face. He had long black hair pulled back into a low tied ponytail and a silver streak down the middle. A long, ragged scar extended from the bottom of his left golden eye diagonally to come to a stop at his jawbone. To finish off his rough appearance, his right eye was covered by an eye patch.

"Number IV, are you trying to give the Organization 'sex appeal'?" the man with the eye patch questioned as he placed his hands on his hips in mock accusation.

"Xigbar," the man at the desk warned the man, while shooting him a dark glare that sent chills down my spine. "Vexen, does she have a name?" he asked turning back to us.

He gave a nervous chuckle, "A name? She doesn't have one in the memories she has left." He moved behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders as he crouched to my height. He tapped his index finger lightly against my temporal lobe, "You see, she kind of…. Lost a few of her memories."

"No need to act nervous Number IV," Xigbar laughed as he approached me casually, his hands in his pockets. He leaned over and looked me in my right eye, "Hmmmm, there is something there alright." He placed an index finger to my forehead and pushed lightly.

"Number II, please return to your position," the blue haired man spoke for the first time, and it was with annoyance in his carefully controlled voice. His golden eyes glared at Xigbar, the harsh look speaking volumes.

"Aw, cool your jets Saïx, you aren't in charge," he sneered, glaring over his shoulder for just a few moments before returning his amber gaze to my teal one. It was disconcerting how even though he only had one good eye, he could peer into both of mine. "Is she any good Vexen?" he asked, his gaze never wavering from mine.

Vexen's eyes squinted as he crept out from behind me, straightening as he did; before looking me over casually, "Would I have brought her to you if she wasn't?" he replied coldly.

Xigbar grinned, his eye still attached to mine as if some unknown force kept our gazes locked in a fierce battle of wills. Me denying any attraction I may feel, and him… I couldn't read his expression. "Aren't you full of yourself?" he whispered, smiling softly while one hand snaked around my slim waist and pulled me closer. His index finger rested on my sternum.

He cupped one hand to my ear and leaned close as if telling me a secret message. He chuckled softly in my ear, causing shivers to descend down my spine.

I frowned, "Why are you smothering me?" I pressed my hands to his chest and tried in a futile manner to pull away from his tempting embrace. However, the more I struggled; the more trapped I became. The hand that had once cupped my ear, was gripping my chin, ending all attempts to escape.

"Look here, Doll-Face, just play along, okay?" His devious grin returned as he patted my pale cheek, releasing my chin in the process. "Who knows, you might get a treat from me if you're a good girl," he gave me a rather creepy wink, loosening his grip on my waist.

I rested my hands against his chest once more, "Nothing you could ever give me would be a treat." It hurt a little to say that, but I couldn't fall for his charms right off the bat, that would be stupid. I finally got the nerve to push him away, but that hardly put any distance between me and my temptations.

"You're a feisty one," he whispered into the dead air between us with a smile that only had one description, Lustful. I pursed my lips in dismay as he ruffled my hair before releasing me. He merely chuckled at my expression as he moved behind the seated man and whispered something in his ear. The 'Superior' merely nodded, his eyes closed as he took a moment to contemplate.

He stood slowly then beckoned me closer to him with one hand. He moved out from behind the desk as his eyes trailed over my features, assessing each one expertly. His expression was blank and flawless, the best poker face that I've ever come across. He finished his observation, moving back to his original station. He sat once more, his long hands holding onto the arm rests tightly.

Vexen soon broke the indefinite silence that followed the blank man's observation, "Sir, what do you think?" He quickly made his way back to my side, running his long hands through my hair and to straighten out the mess Xigbar had made. "She's quite the fine specimen, that is, if you allow her to stay," he pulled me closer to him slowly, as if protecting me, but from what?

The tanned man's muscles relaxed as he looked up with such an intense glare, it caused me to clutch onto Vexen's coat from the heat, "IV, I will allow her to stay if she can prove herself worthy in a week's time," the Superior's lips curled into a devilish grin as he glanced over at the two men. He stood for a final time and folded his arms across his chest.

He gave me one good look over before gesturing to the charismatic Xigbar to come closer. He placed a hand on Xigbar's shoulder and glanced towards Vexen and me momentarily before speaking, "II, you'll be in charge of keeping her on the proper course. I would hope you know what that means." He said casually, however the threat in his voice was all too obvious.

Xigbar chuckled softly, "Ooooh, I understand." He flashed that devilish grin that had managed to tempt me already.

I buried my face in Vexen's harsh black leather cloak as his hold on me tightened. He thought it was fear, and I was a little scared, but I hid my face in his cloak to avoid the temptation that wanted to take a hold of me.

Vexen wrapped his arms around me, that feeling of protection forming a veil-like presence over me. "Superior, are you sure that is the 'best' option? She is my creation after all." A nervous shudder caused the blond male to tighten his grip on me.

The blue-haired man, Saïx, snapped, "I would not suggest going against the Superior's orders, IV." He seemed to take on a dog-like appearance when he said it; his lip forming a snarl like a mangy mutt, "Where is your respect?"

The Superior laughed lightly, "Calm down VII. Vexen, I assure you that our friend, Xigbar, won't do any harm to her." He glanced side long at the scarred man with a demonic grin, "Understand, Xigbar?"

He scoffed at the question that sounded like more of a demand. "Of course, sir," sarcasm plagued his words as he spoke, directing his gaze at the blue-haired man who was practically itching to rip his throat out for the tone he was taking on. "No need to be so edgy, Saïx," Xigbar mused, lifting his eyebrows in a taunting manner.

Saïx shifted in an uneasy fashion to the man's words. Irritation was visible on his features, "Sir, shall we call this meeting to a close?" He folded his arms, glaring visibly in Xigbar's general direction.

Superior's gaze turned slowly from Vexen coddling me, to Xigbar, then finally to the ever agitated Saïx. He grinned and laughed slightly at what sounded like a plea, "I have seen all that I require, so without further word, I will be calling this meeting adjourned. Saïx, please refrain from anything involving maiming Xigbar in the time following this 'get together'."

He peered at Vexen carefully then down to me, "You don't need to worry yourself sick XIII, Xigbar is a very trusted and tactful member. You should feel secure with him keeping you in line." He turned his head towards the man in statement, "I recommend toning the 'flirting' down. Don't want to chase her off before we even know her, do we?"

Xigbar laughed casually, "Alright, I'll tone it down, but only for her." He strolled quickly towards me, "Come on, Vex, let her go so I can get on a better page with her."

I felt his grip on me tighten for a moment before he finally let go, the protective field gone. I turned slowly towards my tempter, not daring to look up at his face until he prompted me to which he made short timing of.

Placing his fingers under my chin, he slowly brought my gaze to his. His golden eye was no longer tempting and lustful, but comforting and charming. "Look, my anonymous friend, it's all fun and games until someone's feelings get hurt," he spoke softly as his fingers brushed against my cheek. Softly, they dragged until his fingers locked with each other on the back side of my neck, "I didn't mean to scare you or anything. So, how about we start on a new foot?" he smiled softly, unlacing his fingers and pulling them softly through my hair.

I smiled softly, looking down from his eyes. My eyes slowly wandered back up to him, the silence of the room becoming pressing and awkward, "Anonymous." So that was my name. "Anonymous," I repeated once more, for the feel.

"Xigbar," the silver-haired man finally interrupted, "Why don't you escort her to her room. It'll give the both of you some 'bonding' time." He stepped out from behind his desk, Saïx in tow. "It seems that you have adopted the name 'Anonymous'. Xigbar will be keeping track of you this following week and making certain that you do what you're supposed to," he informed, as if he had done it a millions times before.

"II, I'm certain that you are aware of your obligations. Get to know her a little, make her feel at home," he spoke, looking at the scarred man. He put a hand to my shoulder and tightened his grip, "XIII, don't be afraid of this man. Just don't make him put you in your place." He chuckled lightly then released, "You two are dismissed."

I glanced behind me towards Vexen who gave me a small nod of the head, then towards my tempter. I took a step closer and met his amber gaze with my teal, "Xigbar, shall we?"

His sullen expression was broken as I spoke. "Alright, I'll show you to your room and maybe mine while I'm at it," he chortled lightly, tapping my nose with his index finger. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we headed for the door. He stopped short of the door and peered over his shoulder, "I'll have her where she needs to be in the morning. Don't look so uneasy Vexen." He laughed then opened the door, pushing me out into the hall first, then himself.

He smiled halfway then took my hand in his, "You know, you didn't have to lie in front of everyone, you know with that 'Nothing you could ever give me would be a gift' thing." He started to laugh softly, the long slate-colored hall bouncing the light sound back several times, "Don't worry though, I'm a classy man."

I smiled softly, "I had thought that you hadn't caught it, but I guess it was more than obvious." My grip on his hand tightened slightly, "Xigbar, Vexen told me to avoid anything about you, but I guess that made me want to meet you more."

There was a moment of silence as we came to the door marked 'XIII' at the very end of the hall on the left side. "This is your room," he said while opening the door, "It's pretty much on the empty side as of right now, but as you get more adjusted, you can do some rearranging." He guided me in first and followed suit.

The room was fairly bleak, a bed in the far left corner placed horizontal to the large window. A book shelf was in the left corner, many books were lined up on the shelves but none I'd probably read. There was a desk in the right corner closest to the door, but it had nothing on the surface, just dust.

My gaze turned slowly from desk to Xigbar, who was now sitting on the bed. I assume he had been watching my wandering eyes as I still stood at the entrance. He grinned slightly at me and patted the space beside him on the bed with his hand, "Take a load of XIII, I'm certain you're tired."

I sat slowly on the bed. My eyes soon began to wander some more before being caught off guard by Xigbar's voice, "I know this isn't the best place to be at first, but it becomes home after you've been here a while." He stood then positioned himself in front of me. Taking both of my hands in his he whispered, "Anonymous, get some rest, I'll be here in the morning to take you to where you need to be." He let go of my hands and placed his hands behind my head, pulling me close enough for him to place a kiss lightly on my forehead.

I smiled slightly as he backed away, slowly trailing one of his hands along my jaw line. It felt like he wanted to have more to refresh his needs but he wasn't willing to push for it. He looked back to me one last time before leaving, a devious grin on his face, "Sleep well Doll-face, if you don't, I might have to come and do something about it." He laughed to himself then flipped the light-switch off, closing the door slowly.

I laughed quietly to myself then looked back into my hands. They were pulsing with the want to touch him, but I knew that wasn't what was necessary to survive. Slowly I gaze out the window, bringing my legs up to the bed, resting my elbows on my knees. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. I smiled to myself the laid back, eventually succumbing to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I bolt out of a deep sleep, a sense of urgency overtaking me. I look around the bare room and breath a heavy sigh of relief as I see nothing. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins in a frenzied race, my pulse rang in my head, a fast paced drum. But how could this happen? I'm a nobody, I can't feel anything, adrenaline included. Something had caused this bout of fear and anxiety, yet nothing was imprinted on the black backdrop of my eyelids. Did I have what whole beings call a nightmare?

I rubbed my eyes with the back of gloved hands then sat back, relaxing against the head board. I unzipped my cloak to my stomach and slowly removed the black leather gloves that still resided on my hands. I met slight resistance; my sweaty hands sticking to the gloves. I rubbed them on my cloak absentmindedly, pushing a hand through my sweat-drenched hair; I looked through the window. Now I understood why that window was there, to show me the Organization's goal; Kingdom Hearts.

The heart-shaped moon cast an iridescent glow on the stark white castle, and the light bled into my room in a gradient pattern; eventually blending into the darkness. So this is the ethereal moon they had told me so much about.

I moved off the bed and took a seat on the edge of the windowsill, gazing out into the landscape of this foreign, desolate land. My eyes gradually closed, processing that current thought. The people I had met, the things I had seen. They were all so different. The people wouldn't leave my mind, permanently imprinted on my brain. Xigbar foremost on my mind.

I pressed my forehead on the cool glass. The sensation sent refreshing chills down my body. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad.

As my body relaxed, I was able to focus on all the little things. There was a faint hum in the air. There was no such thing as dead sound, but as my ears adjusted more, I could hear the sound of a sitar. I couldn't pinpoint the exact name of the tune, but the sound was enticing, making me forget the present ringing in my ears.

The sound had entranced me too much, I couldn't ignore the urge to locate the source of this beautiful melody. Before I knew what had come over me; I had made my way into the elongated hall, the sounds slowly but surely increasing in volume. I crept down the hall, eventually coming to the door marked 'IX'. I cupped my hand to the door, pressing my ear to the door, listening to the tune. I was gathering my courage to open the door and see the creator of the haunting sound.

My hand inched slowly towards the brass knob. My pulse was once again ringing in my ears. I bit my bottom lip as my grip on the knob increased. I took a deep breath, breathing out softly. I would wait all night if I had to.

Something wasn't right, but what? Then as I listened, I discovered the answer; silence. The music had stopped. It didn't give myself as chance to think to think before I flicked my wrist, turned the knob, and pushed the door open. Light flooded the dark hall, the same iridescent glow that filled the room that filled my room. I heard a confused grunt come from the room. "Ah, Xemnas is going to kill me if-." He paused mid-sentence as soon as he registered my presence. "How long have you been there?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, his clear ocean eyes shining with curiosity.

I shut the door behind me quietly, "I heard your music in my room. I wanted to check it out." I could see the tiny figure as he held the enormous blue instrument tenderly. I smiled as I observed the person carefully.

As I mentioned before, he had oceanic eyes, his hair, a sandy blond faux hawk with the back longer than the rest, a mullet in its own appearance. Stray wisps of bangs fell across his forehead in varying lengths. His clear eyes looked me over from head to toe. "Hey! You're the new member, aren't you?" he tapped his chin with his index finger quizzically, "If you say no, I'm going to feel really left out."

I couldn't help the smile that formed at his misguided words. He was an amusing, friendly character whom I could grow to like. Well, as much as nobodies could. "So, what's your name IX?" I asked as he took a seat in an overstuffed chair in the corner; his over-sized sitar rested casually in his lap.

He smiled and pointed to the bed casually, "Have a seat." I took a gander at the bed. The sheets were disheveled, his pillows thrown against the wall, however overall it looked quite comfortable. I sat facing XI, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees.

I carefully watched as he placed his fingers to the strings. As he plucked the string closest to the top, I noticed he was gloveless. His eyes were euphoric, a small contented smile on his lips. This look of peace and serenity settled on his features, making him seem younger. I then understood, music was his utopia. He blinked slowly as the string vibrated into tune, humming gently. He looked up, "My name is Demyx." He tilted his head to the side curious, but nevertheless smiling, "What's your name?"

I looked down gingerly, "Xigbar calls me 'Anonymous', so I guess that's my name outside of 'XIII'." I glanced over the instrument then at the musician. His fingers danced over the neck of the instrument as he decided slowly on what to play. He plucked one string then he snapped his finger.

"I've got it," he whispered before plucking a string and pulling sounds from the cords as if by magic. "Anonymous huh?" he considered as he continued to pluck the strings expertly.

His words reached my ears in a captivating melody, his fingers still dancing fluidly while his eyes stayed serene, carefully eyeing me. I found myself lost within his perfect creation, the coursing tune surrounding me gently, the touch that of a serpent. Not an evil serpent though, his serpent was more gentle, not at all eager to kill.

I stood slowly, approaching the peaceful musician. I sat carefully in front of him on the floor; the tune still ravishing my ears. "Demyx, your music…" My voice trailed, unable to find the words to express what I was feeling. "Beautiful," slipped from my lips, eyes closing as I tried to find the color of the tune.

He strummed for a few seconds more before responding, as if to take the word and process the true meaning. "You really think so?" he asked softly, his voice following the decrescendo of the song. He pulled a few more cords before allowing the final notes to ring. He let them fade away before he spoke. "You're not like the others," he whispered.

I opened my eyes, the tune still ringing in my ears, "What do you mean?" I watched as he carefully set the huge instrument to the side, a look of melancholy playing across his young features.

He lay his hand on his chest, "A heart," he sat up, mimicking my position. "Anonymous, most of the others find my sitar to be loud and obnoxious," he pursed his lips as he carefully considered his next words, "They don't understand the sound… They don't understand that it makes me feel."

"Feel, do you mean emotions?" I asked leaning back on my elbows. I rested my head on his knees, his fingers played with a few stray strands of my hair.

He hummed contemplatively, trying to figure out what he was trying to explain, "Anonymous, do you ever feel… Numb?" He stopped playing with my hair, "Inside me, I feel ice…. But when I play, the music breaks it and makes me feel… whole."

I lifted my head from its resting spot. "Do all nobodies feel that way?" I inquired, whispering.

"Possibly, I think I'm the only one that talks about it." He folded his arms and twiddled his thumbs. "The others are either too busy to care, or just don't care about how they feel." He sighed, "They're always telling me that 'we're nobodies, we don't have emotions, we feel the memories'." He sighed once more and then closed his eyes, obviously in thought. His face was almost cherub-like.

I closed my eyes, resting my elbow on his knee and then leaning on my knee. "Demyx, do you think we'll ever get our hearts back?" the noise so soft it was a sigh.

"Well, I like to think that we would," his whisper was one notch above my own. He hummed lightly in thought, a silent hymn playing through his head. He lazily yawned, "Anonymous, it's two in the morning," he whispered, laughter evident in his voice. "You look like you could use some rest," he answered himself, "Just like me!"

I lifted my head smiling as I stood slowly. "Demyx, I'll get to see you in the morning, right?" I spoke softly as he stood.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, his eyes lighting up once more. "Anonymous, you and I are going to be great friends!" He continued to muse, holding my upper arms tightly. "Anony, we'll have pet names before long!" He grew more and more enthusiastic, his face making its way closer to my face; his nose touching my smaller one childishly.

I laughed lightly as he continued, "Demyx, I think we need to get some rest first before anything else." I hugged the melodious man gently as his face retracted from mine. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him register the thought of being tired.

"You're right, Anony!" he retorted as he picked me up of the ground and twirled around in a circle. "You need rest. I need rest," he said with a childish smile while setting me back down on the ground. Moments after he set me down, he scooped me into a tight hug, "Oh, Anony, if only the others were more like you!"

I nuzzled my face into the crevice between his shoulder and neck, "Demyx, you're kind." My arms wrapped around his back as he loosened his hold gradually, "The others aren't that bad, are they?"

Demyx broke away first, "I wouldn't say they're the best bunch of people when it comes to the little things in life. Like Music and feelings!" He paced around the room aimlessly, adjusting the littlest of things. He came to an abrupt pause when he stopped in front of the instrument. He turned slowly, "Anony, do you feel it?"

I tilted my head slowly, "What do you mea-?" A finger to my lips cut off my sentence.

"Your heart, is it beating like mine?" he inquired with wide eyes. He placed a hand to his chest, soon taking my own hand and holding it to his chest. "Can you feel it?" I could see his eyes gleaming, his excitement growing more and more with the thumping coming from inside him, "You feel it right?"

I pursed my lips slightly as I took in what I was truly feeling, his heart. "Is that… normal?" I questioned slowly.

He nodded vigorously, "My heart, I don't feel it beat often, but every now and again, I can feel it!"

Tilting my head slowly to one side, I placed a hand to my own chest while keeping the other hand to his chest. Closing my eyes, I focused on what I hoped for, the feeling of a beating in my own chest. I waited for a minute, having found nothing, "Demyx, why can't I feel mine?" I opened my eyes to see that his were in a worried expression while he was still smiling midway.

He turned slowly, yawning as he did, "Hmmm, I don't know Anony."

"Maybe…. It's something I have to earn," I bit my lip in thought, "But, no matter the case, I have something to look forward to. I know it is possible to feel a heart." I said smiling, anything to cast that hurt and worried look from Demyx's eyes.

He snapped his fingers, turning back quickly towards me, "Maybe that is exactly it Anony! Yes, it has to be!" His eyes were gleaming once more, "Anony, you'll feel it! I just know you will!"

Demyx glanced at the wall clock. "2:30?" he groaned. "If we stay up much later, there is no way we'll be able to finish tomorrow's work," he said with a sigh. "It's your first day tomorrow, you need to be rest," he said as he hugged me one last time. "Sleep well Anony," he smiled while leading to the door, opening it slowly and guiding me out.

"Good night Demyx," I whispered before he closed the door behind me, a smile still on his lips. I walked slowly through the dark corridor, a soft smile still present on my lips. The music was still in my ears softly, despite the fact that no music was playing anymore. The tune was just a memory now, but the memory was so vivid.

My room was only two doors away, but the space it took to walk through felt lifelong. Every step I took woke the exhausted feeling that was inside me. Stepping in my room, I plopped onto my bed and lay down. Within moments after I closed my eyes, my mind was at ease. Sleep washed over me, my body tingling with the easing of every muscle. This would be one of the last times I will be able to rest this way.


End file.
